Always There
by Zang Bluetterfly
Summary: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away Challenge Part 1. Because Albus wouldn't want to get married unless James tied the knot first, James advertised himself on the Entertainment section of Daily Prophet, full page, complete with his profile and photographs.
1. Chapter 1

_Title :Always There_

_Genre : Family_

_Characters : Teddy Lupin, James Sirius Potter_

_Summary : For A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away Challenge. James didn't seem convinced. He stared at Teddy, lips trembled and looked sad. "I hate Al. Why don't I look like Dad? Everyone would like me like they love Albus."_

_Disclaimer : Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I am making no profit._

**.-.-.**

Teddy turned his head and looked down. He saw James gingerly hold the end of Teddy's robes. The older boy put down his book and reached out to James, who obediently sat closer to him.

"Hey, what's up Jamie?" Teddy asked the five years old boy.

James didn't answer. His small face, usually wore mischievous expressions most of the time, was troubled.

"What's with that miserable face?" Teddy inquired. He ruffled James' nest-like hair. When the younger boy looked up, he gave him his smile.

"Mum and Dad won't play with me anymore," James answered sulkily.

Teddy instantly understood.

"That's because of Albus!" James blurted out hotly. "Everyone says he's funny and adorable. He makes Mum and Dad not love me again."

Albus was almost three. He was indeed very adorable. Everyone cooed and pampered him senseless. Teddy had never thought that James would ever be jealous. The boy always found ways to create havoc and mischief. He seemed content with himself. But Teddy forgot James was just a kid. He mentally smacked himself remembering it.

"Al doesn't steal your parents, Jamie," Teddy appeased him. He patted James's head. "They still love you enormously."

James didn't seem convinced. He stared at Teddy, lips trembled and looked sad. "I hate Al."

"Oh no you don't."

"Why don't I look like Dad? Everyone would like me like they love Al."

The quiet question slapped Teddy hard. He hugged the small boy, who hugged him in return. "You look perfect just the way you are," he assured James.

"Really? I look okay?"

"Absolutely."

"But Mum and Dad don't play with me anymore," James sniffed.

Teddy sensed tears were going to come. He hastily said, "I always play with you."

James was quiet. "You always."

Teddy grinned. "See?"

James grinned back. His eyes were clear. He started to be cheerful.

"When Albus is older, you two can play together," Teddy spoke.

"I won't."

"You will, trust me."

Teddy remembered it well now, how he had reacted when James was born. Like James did to Albus, Teddy had thought baby James stole the spotlight and didn't like it a bit. But it had grown okay. Teddy grew wiser and liked James eventually.

"How about coming down to the kitchen? I'll make you hot cocoa," Teddy promptly offered. He got out of his chair and walked out of his room. James quickly followed him.

"Yey!"

**.-.-.**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

_Title :Always There_

_Genre : Family_

_Characters : Teddy Lupin, James Sirius Potter_

_Summary : For A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away Challenge. James didn't seem convinced. He stared at Teddy, lips trembled and looked sad. "I hate Al. Why don't I look like Dad? Everyone would like me like they love Albus."_

_Disclaimer : Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I am making no profit._

.-.-.

_When James was seven months old and Teddy six years old._

Teddy loved James very much. The baby was cute and big. James also smiled a lot. Teddy liked talking to him because James would stare at him with his big brown eyes, wonder in them. Sometimes James would babble in his baby language as a response. Teddy would laugh. He forgot how he had been jealous months before. Harry had had little time for him because James demanded more attention and affection. But Teddy had completely forgiven James for stealing everyone's -including Grandma's- attention because James took a liking to him. The baby made him feel like he's James's _real_ brother.

So Teddy came to visit Grimmauld Place several times in a week. Grandma didn't mind in the least. In fact, she's also eager to see the baby. Grandma Andy liked babies.

James was playing with several toys on the mattress Harry had laid on the floor. Teddy watched him. Sometimes the older boy talked to him, although at the moment James was more interested in pushing and pulling his toys.

Harry smiled when he just emerged from the kitchen and saw his godson. He flopped down next to him.

Teddy turned to Harry. "James is so smart, isn't he?" he told his godfather excitedly.

Harry agreed. He looked at James lovingly. "Yes, he is."

"The day before James could only crawl backward," Teddy continued. Harry laughed. "Now he can crawl forward and pulled himself up."

"Right, Teddy, James can sit properly now. By himself. He can heave himself up" Harry informed him.

"He learns quickly," Teddy praised James. He was really proud of him. "If I put my finger on his cheek, James smiles. Sometimes James sticks out his tongue."

"That means he's hungry." Harry pulled the striped ball James was playing with.

James looked at his father, smiled, and then tried to retract the ball. A second later the baby lost interest in it and started to crawl. When he came near Teddy's clothed knee, James observed it before tried to bite the fabric.

Teddy laughed. "James! Don't!"

The black haired baby ignored Teddy's words until Harry pulled him and put the baby on his lap.

"Harry," Teddy called out.

"What?"

Teddy stared at his godfather, eyes full of determination a child could have. "I'll be a great big brother for James," he stated firmly.

Harry smiled. "I'm sure you will, Teddy."

**.-.-.**

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

_Title :Always There_

_Genre : Family_

_Characters : Teddy Lupin, James Sirius Potter_

_Summary : A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away Challenge. James didn't seem convinced. He stared at Teddy, lips trembled and looked sad. "I hate Al. Why don't I look like Dad? Everyone would like me like they love Albus."_

_Disclaimer : Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I am making no profit._

.-.-.

Teddy was flabbergasted. He tried to process what really was going on and what to do about it.

James was restless. The seven month old baby kept babbling and sulking. Ginny had tried anything but James was hard to appease.

"Why is Jamie like that?" Teddy tentatively asked.

"Jamie is okay, Ted. It's normal for babies to behave like this," Ginny patiently explained.

Teddy's book was still open but the boy could hardly read the words in it. It troubled him to feel helpless. He watched Aunty Ginny try to calm James in silence. It was already evening and Harry was not home yet. If only Harry's home. Teddy wondered.

Teddy tried to talk to James but to no avail. Ginny also spoke soothing words but James wasn't calm. James wasn't hungry or thirsty. He refused any food or milk. Teddy could see that Ginny was starting to get a little bit frustrated.

Suddenly the electricity went off. They were engulfed in darkness. Harry had installed electricity in Grimmauld Place, which was a good thing because it helped to brighten the ancient house.

James was crying and wailed to the top of his lungs. Teddy was sad to hear it. It's like James was seriously crying. The sound was awful, as if the baby was really hurt.

Ginny fumbled for her wand. Thankfully it was next to her. In a second the nursery was bright again but James didn't stop crying. Ginny stood up and patted James's back, softly murmuring sweet nothing to her son.

"Aunty Ginny, can I get you something?" Teddy offered. He felt miserable because their combined effort was useless and tears still flowed freely on James's cheeks.

Ginny shook her head. She still looked wonderful despite of feeling exhausted and her face looked dejected. Teddy really liked her because she's the only mother figure he'd ever had. Or remembered. Teddy truly wanted to help her, even though he's still a very young boy.

"It's okay. I don't need anything for James."

"But he's still crying."

James's wail subsided. He looked at his mother with watery eyes. "Ma-ma-ma."

Ginny sat down not far from Teddy, knowing James was done with crying and willing to be put down. "James's teeth start to grow. That's why he's got feverish and becomes restless."

"It really hurts when your teeth grow," Teddy said, remembering his own experience.

Ginny smiled tiredly. "That's right, Ted, especially for babies." She wiped James's tears and drools with tissue. "You're a good boy, James. You're smart." James stopped crying and now was gurgling. "Look at these, Teddy. James has two bottom teeth."

Teddy scooted closer to take a look. "They're small," he commented.

"Still small, but they will grow."

When Harry's home, Teddy watched his godfather's interaction with James. Harry told James what he'd got home from work (baby biscuit and milk) in his silly way. James smiled and laughed as if he'd never cried before. The baby touched his father's nose and cheeks repeatedly, attentively listening and sometimes responded with his baby language.

At that moment Teddy remembered his parents. They were already dead. When he had been a baby and cried, had they also comforted him like Harry and Ginny did?

Suddenly Teddy missed his parents.

**.-.-.**

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

_Title :Always There_

_Genre : Family_

_Characters : Teddy Lupin, James Sirius Potter_

_Summary : A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away Challenge. James didn't seem convinced. He stared at Teddy, lips trembled and looked sad. "I hate Al. Why don't I look like Dad? Everyone would like me like they love Albus."_

_Disclaimer : Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I am making no profit._

.-.-.

Harry invited Teddy to come to the ministry. Andromeda had some business to take care of, Ginny went to the hospital with James for general check up, and no one else was available at the moment to babysit the six year old boy. Harry decided to finish the paperwork at Auror's office and keep an eye to the boy at the same time. Shot two birds with a stone, he said.

So that's why Teddy came along and tagged next to Harry. Both were walking down the corridor leading to Harry's office.

"You'll stay in my office," Harry informed him.

Teddy rolled his eyes, exasperated. "I know. You've said that for fourteenth times," he grumbled. "I have to stay very quiet, not disturb everyone or wander in…everywhere," Teddy repeated.

Harry laughed. He ruffled Teddy's hair, which was rapidly changing from blond to dark red. Knowing his godson's tendency to explore places he's in, Harry wasn't afraid at all. At least Teddy would still wander and have adventures in the ministry area. The boy would be easy to find, unless he was distressed and unconsciously changed his appearance. No matter what, Harry was certain he could recognize Teddy.

Harry pulled a chair and conjured a small desk for his godson. "You'll stay here, Teddy Lupin. You can play games on my laptop. Or draw, or read. But don't leave this room, okay?"

"Yes, yes." Teddy huffed.

Soon the boy was absorbed in Racing Broomstick. He clicked the mouse in rapid motion, urging the player to move faster to avoid the dragon.

Harry looked up when Neville knocked and opened the door. "Hey. What brought you here?" he asked, surprised finding his former classmate there.

Neville entered the office. "Some business. About the citizenship and taxes," he answered.

"Not for Hogwarts affair, then" Harry smiled and rose to greet him.

Neville shook his head. "No, Harry. And I just wanted to visit the next head of Auror." Both laughed until the Herbology teacher noticed Harry's godson.

"Teddy!"

Teddy paused the game and waved. "Hi, Uncle Neville," he greeted back cheerfully. He knew Uncle Neville. Sometimes he came to visit with his wife Aunty Hannah. Both were fond of Teddy, and so was he. Teddy especially liked it when they brought him Chocolate Frogs.

Neville walked and crouched beside the boy. "Having fun, Ted?"

Teddy vaguely answered. "Nuh-uh," he drawled, imitating Cousin Draco, which earned him rolling eyes from Harry and a chuckle from Neville.

"I babysit him," Harry announced.

Teddy harrumphed. "You lie. All you do is asked me to play games and sit still," he denied.

"Whatever," Harry sighed. "I'm going to retrieve some files from the Mystery Department. Can you watch Teddy for a while?" he asked Neville.

The tall man nodded. "Sure. I'm not in a hurry."

Neville pulled Harry's chair and placed it next to Teddy's. He prompted Teddy with questions while the six year old boy went back to the game.

Neville was deeply surprised when Teddy lost the game and the boy cursed. "Merlin! Don't say that!"

Teddy pouted. "I just said 'Shit'." He lazily clicked the mouse, making the screen blink.

Neville gently reprimanded him. "You must not say the word again."

"But Harry often says it," Teddy argued.

Neville restrained himself from chuckling. It was unnerving that the sweet kid Neville loved as his own child uttered the word. It was a mild curse but coming from a small boy, Neville thought he should chastise him. "Does he?"

"Yup." Teddy nodded, still pouting. He was partially embarrassed to be reprimanded by Uncle Neville, and vexed because of the game. "Harry curses sometimes during the Quidditch games we listen from the Radiozard."

**.-.-.**

Ginny patted Harry's shoulder. "Yeah, I understand it's embarrassing to be exposed like that," she said, mildly amused.

Harry groaned. He sighed as he watched Teddy play with James that evening. "Neville couldn't stop laughing. He told Hannah, who happened to be near Draco Bloody-" Ginny shot a look. "-Malfoy, who spread it to Andromeda and Narcissa. Now _everyone_ knows I swear before a kid. What would the people in the ministry say?"

Ginny smiled triumphantly. "It's time you stop doing that."

.-.-.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_Title : Always There_

_Genre : Family_

_Characters : Teddy Lupin, James Sirius Potter_

_Summary : A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away Challenge. "Do you read books?" Teddy asked incredulously. "Of course I do," James answered, exasperated. "How do you think I pass all my subjects if I don't read? And why are people surprised knowing I bought that book? They don't wonder if Albus or Lily buys books," he complained_.

_Disclaimer : Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I am making no profit._

.-.-.

Teddy always liked being at The Burrow. The house was oddly built and noisy, but that what made him get the homey feelings. Sure Molly organized it very well, and many people lived there, or many visited it often. It seemed that Molly always had rooms for whoever wanted to stay there, even when it's on holidays.

Teddy loved it when the Weasleys and Potters children were on holidays, just like that summer. He flopped down next to Hugo, who was copying offline games from Albus' harddisk. It's a great thing that laptops or computers could work in Wizarding World. Teddy thought that electrizard was a fantastic improvement.

"Are you hungry? Grandma made fantabulous apple pie this morning," Hugo informed. He flashed Teddy a smile.

"Sounds good, but I'm not hungry yet," Teddy replied. Hugo was a friendly kid. The boy usually made sure that everyone around him was comfortable, either by greeting or talking to them, or offering them something.

"Or, do you want to play games? I just got Ranch Rush from Lily. You have to feed the cows, milk them, feed the chickens, and take their eggs," Hugo told him. His freckled face beamed with excitement. Hugo was smart for his age. However, unlike his serious older sister, Hugo enjoyed games tremendously. He's also great with technology.

Teddy laughed. He didn't like playing any games on laptop. "Thanks, You-Go, but I prefer reading."

Hugo pointed his index finger to a thick black book near him. "You can read that," he suggested.

The man reached out and took it. "_'Not For Reading'_. Interesting title. You're wonderful," he commented. He opened the pages and randomly read some sentences.

Hugo shrugged. "That's James's."

Teddy was agape. "What?"

Hugo grinned. "Surprised?"

Teddy stared at the book in wonder. "Obviously."

Hugo laughed. "Even Albus said, '_Since when James reads books_?' His own brother said that!"

"Well, we know it's not weird if James read magazines. But books?" Teddy was shocked.

It was a motivational book, a compilation of stories Teddy was certain not James's cup of tea. Not to mention it was thick and had hundreds of pages.

The fifteen year old boy in question walked in and greeted them. He frowned when Teddy was speechless and stared at him in disbelief. James rolled his eyes noticing his book in Teddy's hands.

"What?" he barked sulkily, already got the idea.

"Do you read books?" Teddy asked incredulously.

"Of course I do," James answered, exasperated. "How do you think I pass all my subjects if I don't read? And why are people surprised knowing I bought that book? They don't wonder if Albus or Lily buys books," he complained.

"Because people never saw you read any books outside Hogwarts," Teddy flatly said.

**.-.-.**

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

_Title : Always There_

_Genre : Family_

_Characters : Teddy Lupin, James Sirius Potter_

_Summary : A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away Challenge. Because Al wouldn't want to get married unless James tied the knot first, James advertised himself on the Entertainment section of Daily Prophet, full page, complete with his profile and photographs. _

_Disclaimer : Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I am making no profit._

.-.-.

James was in the blue.

The twenty four year old man sighed for the umpteenth times. He gazed at the evening dark sky as if it could sprout answers to his problems, or could appease him a little. He didn't hear the footsteps coming towards him. When he turned his head, he saw Teddy already sat in a chair beside him, an eyebrow raised, silently inquired him.

"What's up, Jamie?" Teddy finally asked.

James snorted softly at the nickname. Teddy used to call him that a lot when they had been very young. Now he only called him 'Jamie' when he sensed James was troubled.

"I've had a lot in my minds," James answered.

"Wow. I thought you would never think. That's Albus's job anyway," Teddy replied.

"Shut up," James said back. He shook his head, not at all offended by the remark. Teddy chuckled. "But he makes me think about something," the black haired Auror admitted somberly.

Teddy didn't make fun of the man he's considered as his own brother again. He grew serious. Usually when James was hinting he was troubled or contemplating something, Teddy would humor him by changing his hair, eyes, or nose. But today it seemed James was really serious.

"About what?" Teddy encouraged him.

James sighed again. He checked the veranda of Grimmauld Place and made sure they were alone. "Albus's marriage," he whispered.

Teddy was surprised. "Well, I didn't know he's going to get married. Albus or Harry didn't announce it, and you know it's a big news." Teddy narrowed his eyes. "He doesn't plan to elope, does he?"

"Merlin, Teddy, not like that." James clarified. He regarded the older man seriously.

"You can tell me, Jamie," Teddy said softly, knowing James hesitated.

James inhaled deeply. "Albus and Scorpius have been seeing each other since they were at school. It's not a short time, you know. They've been together for years." James sighed again.

"Yes, we know that," Teddy agreed.

"It was funny knowing Dad and Mr Malfoy's reactions when they found out." Both men chuckled. "Anyway, Al and Scorp already make plans to get married, but they won't tie the knot until I get married first. I'm the first child anyway."

Teddy nodded. He understood.

James rubbed his eyes, frustrated. "I don't want to be in their way. This is my baby brother, Ted."

"And you are not seeing anyone," Teddy continued.

"That's the problem."

Both were silent. They knew marriage was not to be taken lightly. Teddy knew James felt guilty. Even though the brothers often teased each other or quarreled a lot, they kept each other's best interest at heart.

"When will they get married?" Teddy asked.

"Two years from now," James's answer was muffled.

"James, don't just hastily marry somebody because you have to, especially in your condition," Teddy advised.

"I know, but…" James really looked lost.

"Why don't you just tell Al, tell him it's okay to tie the knot first in the family. Tell him it's alright with you. You're okay with that."

"I still feel queasy. Mum and Dad won't discuss the marriage in front of me. They hold back because of me." James didn't want to be a hindrance. He blinked. "Perhaps, it's a signal for me," he whispered with his usual tone when he just realized of something. Teddy was alert.

"Signal?" Teddy reiterated. "Hopefully not something silly. Be sensible, James," he warned. He and James were close, like real brothers. When James had troubles, he went to Teddy first. Teddy knew almost all James's tricks.

"Perhaps," he looked at Teddy in the eye. "Perhaps it's time for me to find someone too. I've withdrawn myself from romance too long. When was the last time I had a girlfriend? I've got two years to date, get to know her and ask her hand in marriage. But who?" James rose and paced the small space. He ignored Teddy's splutter. He scrunched up his face, thinking.

**.-.-.**

The following day, the Weasleys and Potters households were in uproar. In fact, more than half of the Wizarding World in Britain spoke about it. The hubbub was because of none other than James Potter II.

There on _Daily Prophet_, James advertised himself on the Entertainment section, full page, complete with his profile and photographs. _The Prophet_ even had to print that day edition five times.

It read:

_Name : James Sirius Potter_

_About Me : I am a nice looking 24 year old man, with short wild hair and brown eyes. I am a qualified Auror. I like playing Quidditch and travelling._

_Preferences : I prefer many friends to many enemies. I'd rather watch Muggle movies than read. _

_My Ideal Partner : I am not looking for a girlfriend. I'm looking for a future wife, preferably has long hair, and imaginative, like me. She must be humble, personality wise, likes big families, be able to cook as good as my grandmother (sorry, Mum, I like your cooking, but Grandma Molly's a better cook, we all know that already)._

Trust James to solve problems as quietly as that. Since he's a family man deep down inside, James directed the applicants to Grimmauld Place, where he politely (forced) asked his family to help him decide which girl.

Teddy couldn't decide whether he should give thumbs up or smacked James on the head.

**.-.-.**

**The End**

_This is Part 1 of the challenge. _


End file.
